Alliance Heeaqii War
by Coldsteel
Summary: Grand Alliance of ISW4 against the Heeaqii


**Grand Alliance-Heeaqii War**

April 17 2378 – August 23 2383

Written originally by Mike C. Baker, revised by Lynn D. Moore, JR, 3EET.

Note 1: The following vessels do NOT have the pre-UTM ECM installed. They carry the new ECM technology. See UTM for full rules on ECM.

**Introduction**

With the recovery of TFNS _Zulu_'s courier drone, Grand Alliance HQ finally learned a portion of what had happened to TG 57.2, a combined TFN-KON force of light cruisers assigned to patrol a line of deep space warp points. However, the drone message was incomplete. Clearly, the attack had been overwhelming and totally unexpected, since the drone's data core gave virtually no data on the attackers. The point that puzzled Fleet HQ the most was that there was no other stars within several light-months of the point of attack (which was identified as K-45, a starless nexus which had already been surveyed for additional warp points, and none had been found.). As VADM Augustino Reichmann put it, 'Where the hell did they come from?'

There was no logical answer, so CFC HQ decided to go ask questions with authority, setting up a double pincer with additional forces drawn from TF 57. The pincers would converge on the nexus where _Zulu _had disappeared. The actual operation was a bit sloppy (CMDR Hideko was delayed in transit, although Claw of the Khan Isshikiraj'isloth arrived right on the dot). It made little difference, however, for neither task force was in the least prepared for what awaited them…

**Table of Contents**

**29.00 Starship Control Sheets of the Grand Alliance-Heeaqii War2**

29.01 Terran Federation Navy2

29.02 Khanate of Orion Space Navy3

29.08 Heeaqii Strike Forces3

**33.00 The Grand Alliance-Heeaqii War5**

33.00.01 Ambush of the Heeaqii5

33.00.02 Lonely Graves6

33.00.03 End of a Long Distance Run7

**Scenario System Data Forms10**

Credits10

Note 2: The TFN and KON ship names and classes are from Mike Baker's scenario in Nexus # 9, but the actual designs are from ISW-4, with the new ECM installations added, like the Terran-Hragha War package. The Heeaqii ships are based on Mike's designs, but updated to 3rdR/UTM. I had to add to the Heeaqii forces, however, because playtesting showed that the TFN and KON slaughtered the Heeaqii as they originally were shown. Scenarios 1 and 2 have 50 more than the original scenarios, and Scenario 3 has the Heeaqii forces doubled. I changed the nexus where the scenario originates because according to ISW4/The Shiva Option, AP-5 was where Andy Prescott died and where TF 71 fought that huge battle. However, AP-5 is a habitable system according to ISW4. Wonder why the Arachnids never colonized it?

**29.00 Starship Control Sheets of the Grand Alliance-Heeaqii War**

**29.01 Terran Federation Navy**

**THOR CVA(C) (refit A)**-class CVA AM(2) 26 XO racks 130 Hull TL 13

2 S2x60Al2Ac2Ac2x16Al2H(BbS)HQQQLh(IIII)(IIII)Dxz(IIII)Vx18(IIII)(IIII)(It2)QQLhQDxzVx18DxzMgc

XrDxzDxz(?k)(?4)Qs(Z2c)(IIII) 7/3

130 RCP; 40 MCP; 36 FCP • Trg:1 BMP +8 Cloak • Cost 5905 / 885.8

195 HTK S2x60 Al2x17 Ac2x32 Dxzx5 Vx36 Mgcx1

**BORSOI CV (refit B)**-class CV (AC) AM(2) 17 XO racks 85 Hull TL 12

1 S2x15Ac2x12HQQ(BbS)Vx18Mgc(II)(III)(II)(III)(II)QVx23QMgcLhQ(?k)DxzZ2(?3)DxzQs(III) 6/3

85 RCP; 15 MCP; 41 FCP • Trg:1 BMP +6 Cloak • Cost 2554 / 383.1

99 HTK S2x15 Ac2x12 Dxzx2 Vx41 Mgcx2

**WAYFARER BC/FT7**-class BC (AC) AM(2) 16 XO racks 80 Hull TL 12

2S2x15Ac2x18H(BbL)HTiH(II)HDxzHQH(III)HHHH(II)H(BbL)H(CHS2)H(III)HWaHDxzHLhHQH(II)

H(?k)(?3)Z2HMgcH(III)6/3

80 RCP; 20 MCP • Trg:1 BMP +6 Cloak • Cost 2178 / 326.7

83 HTK S2x15 Ac2x18 Dxzx2 Wax1 Tix1 Mgx1

**GUERRIERE BC(C) (refit C)**-class BC (AC) AM(2) 16 XO racks 80 Hull TL 13

2 S2x25Ac2x18H(BbS)HQ(II)(III)Wa(II)(III)(II)WaDxzWaDxzWaWaWcMgcMgc(2Mi2)LhQ(?k)(?4)(!3)Dxz(Z2c)

(Ig)(III) 6/3

80 RCP; 20 MCP • Trg:11 Atk +2 BMP +8 Tem -3 Cloak • Cost 3514 / 527.1

80 HTK S2x25 Ac2x18 Dxzx3 Wcx1 Wax5 Mgx2

**BULWARK CA (refit A)**-class CA (AC) AM(2) 12 XO racks 60 Hull TL 13

1 S2x25Ac2x12H(BbS)QH(II)Wa(II)Wa(II)WaWa(II)Wa(II)WaDxz(?4)(2Mi1)(!3)Z2DxzMgcMgc(Ig)QLh(II) 6/3

60 RCP; 40 MCP • Trg:9 Atk +1 BMP +8 Tem -3 • Cost 2332 / 349.8

69 HTK S2x25 Ac2x12 Dxzx2 Wax6 Mgcx2

**SHOKAKU CVL (refit A)**-class CVL (AC) AM(2) 12 XO racks 60 Hull TL 12

1 S2x25Ac2x18HQ(BbS)Q(II)(II)(II)QVx24Mgc(II)Dxz(II)DxzZ2LhQ(?3)(II) 6/3

60 RCP; 40 MCP; 24 FCP • Trg:1 BMP +6 • Cost 1961 / 294.2

91 HTK S2x25 Ac2x18 Dxzx2 Vx24 Mgcx1

**HUN CL(S) (refit B)**-class CA (AC) AM(2) 10 XO racks 52 Hull TL 13

1 S2x10Ac2x6H(BbS)(IcIc)H(IcIc)(IcIc)WaQsWa(Xr)MgcQsDxz(?4)(?k)Z2DxzXQs(Ig)(IcIc) 4/4

52 RCP; 8 MCP • Trg:1 BMP +8 Cloak • Cost 1641 / 246.2

41 HTK S2x10 Ac2x6 Dxzx2 Wax2 Mgx1

**JOHNSTON DD (refit A)**-class DD (AC) AM(2) 6 XO racks 30 Hull TL 12

1 S2x10Ac2x6HXrQs(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)WaWaWaMgc(?4)Z2DxzQs(I) 6/3

30 RCP; 10 MCP • Trg:1 BMP +8 • Cost 932 / 139.8

33 HTK S2x10 Ac2x6 Dxzx1 Wax3 Mgcx1

**29.02 Khanate of Orion Space Navy**

**THARNIACH CVA**-class CVA AM(2) 26 XO racks 130 Hull TL 12

2 S2x20Ac2x30H(BbS)HQQ(IIII)Q(IIII)Q(IIII)LhQVx30Q(IIII)Q(IIII)Vx30Dxz(?k)DxzLhQDxz

(?j)(?3)DxzZ2MgcMgc(Ig)(IIII) 6/3

130 RCP; 20 MCP; 60 FCP• Trg:1 BMP +6 Jam Cloak • Cost 4778 / 716.7

158 HTK S2x20 Ac2x30 Dxzx4 Vx60 Mgx2

**MANIHAI CV (refit B)**-class CV (AC) AM(2) 17 XO racks 85 Hull TL 13

1 S2x20Ac2x12HQ(BbS)QQVx18Q(II))(III)(II)(III)(II)LhQDxzVx21MgcMgcQs(?k)(?3)Z2Dxz(III) 6/3

85 RCP; 15 MCP; 39 FCP • Trg:1 BMP +6 Cloak • Cost 2644 / 396.6

102 HTK S2x20 Ac2x12 Dxzx2 Vx39 Mgx2

**KWEENAMAK BC (refit C)**-class BC (AC) AM(2) 16 XO racks 80 Hull TL 13

2 S2x35Ac2x24H(BbS)Q(II)(III)(II)(III)(II)LxLxLxWaLhQLx(Dec2)DxzDxzWaMgc(2Mi1)(?k)(?3)(!2)Dxz

Z2(Ig)(III) 6/3

80 RCP; 20 MCP • Trg:9 Atk +1 BMP +6 Tmp -2 Cloak • Cost 3177 / 476.6

95 HTK S2x35 Ac2x24 Dxzx3 Lxx4 Wax2 Mgx1

**GHARBAHG IV CL (refit B)**-class CL (AC) AM(2) 9 XO racks 45 Hull TL 13

1S2x20Ac2x18H(BbS)(I)(II)(I)(II)(I)XrWaWaWaDxzWaMgcMgc(?3)(!2)DxzLhQZ2(II)6/3

45 RCP; 5 MCP • Trg:1 BMP +6 Tem -2 • Cost 1553 / 233

62 HTK S2x20 Ac2x18 Dxzx2 Wax4 Mgx2

**LAHSTYN CL**-class CL (AC) AM(2) 9 XO racks 45 Hull TL 11

1 S2x15Ac2x18H(BbS)(I)(II)(I)(II)(I)XrWaWaDxzWaMgc(?k)(?3)DxzLhQZ2X(II)6/3

45 RCP; 5 MCP • Trg:1 BMP +6 Cloak • Cost 1272 / 190.8

49 HTK S1x12 Acx12 Dxx2 Wax3 Mgx2

**UMARI DD (refit A)**-class DD (AC) AM(2) 6 XO racks 30 Hull TL 13

1 S2x5Ac2x6H(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)QsWaXrWaQsDxz(?3)(!2)Z2WaMgc(I)6/3

30 RCP; 10 MCP • Trg:1 BMP +6 Tem -2 • Cost 922 / 138.3

28 HTK S2x5 Ac2x6 Dxzx1 Wax3 Mgx1

**29.08 Heeaqii Strike Forces**

**HIVE SHIP**-class CVB100 HullTL 9

0 S0x12Acx12ZH(BbS)HQQQQQLhQVx36QLhVx36MgcMgcDz(?2)LhQ 0

94 RCP; 6 MCP; 72 FCP• Trg:1 BMP +4 •Cost

113 HTKS0x12 Acx12 Dzx1 Mgx2 Vx72

**HIVE SHIP (refit A)**-class CVBAM20 XO Racks100 HullTL 9

2 S0x8Acx6ZH(BbS)HQQQQQLhQVx36Q(III)LhVx36MgcMgcDz(?2)LhQ(III)2/1

96 RCP; 4 MCP, 72 FCP• Trg:1 BMP +4 •Cost

111 HTKS0x8 Acx6 Dzx1 Mgx2 Vx72

**STINGER**-class CL(AC)AM9 XO Racks45 HullTL 9

2 S0x8Acx6ZH(BbS)H(I)(II)WaWaWa(I)(II)WaWaWaMgc(I)DzDz(?2)(!2)LhQ(II) 6/3

41 RCP; 9 MCP• Trg:1 BMP +4 •Cost

40 HTKS0x8 Acx6 Dzx2 Wax6 Mgx1

**DRONE**-class CL-T(AC)45 HullTL 9

3 S0x4Acx3ZH(BbS)H(Ic)(IcIc)(Ic)Icx8DzDzDzTi(?2)LhQ(IcIc)4

42 RCP; 8 MCP• Trg:1 BMP +4 •Cost

32 HTKS0x4 Acx3 Dzx3 Tix1

**KILLER BEE**-class DD(AC)AM6 XO Racks30 HSTL 9

1 S0x4Acx6ZH(I)(I)WaWaQsWa(I)(I)Mgc(Xr)(I)(?2)Dz(!2)(I)Qs(I)7/3

27 RCP; 23 MCP• Trg:1 BMP +4 Tem -2 •Cost

29 HTKS0x4 Acx3 Dzx1 Wax3 Mgx1

**WASP**-class FG(AC)AM22 HSTL 9

1 S0x4Acx3ZH(I)(I)(I)(I)FFDz(?2)(!2)Qs(I)7/3

20 RCP, 5 MCP• Trg:1 BMP +4 Tem -2 •Cost

20 HTKS0x4 Acx3 Dzx1 Fx2

**APIS**-class ES(AC)AM12 HSTL 9

1 AiHs(I)(I)GGMgcQs(I) 8/4

11 RCP, 14 MCP• Trg:1 •Cost

9 HTKAix1 Gx2 Mgx1

**GIDARIA**-class PDC (Extreme)150 HSTL 5

0Ax50HQQB(Rcx8)BMgc(Rcx8)BMgcDDDDLhQ(Xr)0

99 RCP; 51 MCP• Trg:1 •Cost

81 HTKAx50 Dx4 Rcx16 Mgx2

**33.00 The Grand Alliance-Heeaqii War, 2375-2383**

Unknown to the Terran and Orion intelligence services, their battles with the Arachnids had been closely observed by the denizens of the planet Heeaq, a backwater world in a system without any warp points. Heeaq, however, lay only some two light-months from K-45, a deep-space warp connection that had seen heavy fighting during the days and months immediately after the destruction of the last Home Hive (HH-V). Piqued by the puzzling energy patterns picked up by their long-range instrumentation, the Heeaqii dispatched a series of unmanned probes to the vicinity. To their horror, they watched a Terran Federation Navy fleet (Fifth Fleet, under ADM Demonstenes Waldeck) not only annihilate an Arachnid force, but systematically destroy every single vessel. The Heeaqii were not new to warfare themselves (with a RM of 87), but the savagery of the TFN-AON fight chilled them.

Despite their lack of warp points, and the absence of facilities to construct large warships, the Heeaqii had an impressive space borne capability. Faced with the prospect of someday meeting the 'merciless Terrans', the Heeaqii quickly turned to the Terran weapon which had most impressed them: the strikefighter. Unable to produce advanced fighters or carriers, the Heeaqii built large numbers of primitive fighters which they based on what were essentially large barges towed into position by smaller units. It was a horde of these, operating from their 'hive ships', which had attacked TG 57.2 and destroyed it. In point of fact, they destroyed TG 57.2 so thoroughly that there were neither records nor prisoners to explain to them that the Terran's ferocity sprang from the nature of their foe, rather than something inborn.

Thus, the arrival of two more task groups could only have inspired the Heeaqii to attack again. Unlike TG 57.2, however, these ships came packing AFMs and fighters of their own…

**Scenario One: Ambush of the Heeaqii**

**(Third Battle of K-45 April 17, 2378)**

Grand Alliance, TF 57 (VADM Augustino Reichmann, TFN)

TG 57.3 (CMDR Shijo Hideko, TFN)

1 SHOKAKU (A)-class CVL: TFNS Medusa; ammo 288 fM3a, 288 fRb, 96 fL2, 92 fG, 48 fLs, 48 f?2, 24 fXr; 24 F5(G/2Li)

1 GUERRIERE (C)-class BC(C): TFNS Bardiche (TG flag); ammo 40 AFM3, 15 EDM3, 25 CAM2b:s2, 20 CMb:s2p1:h, 220 SM2b:h

3 JOHNSTON (A)-class DD: TFNS MacDonald, TFNS Wayne, TFNS Prescott; ammo 140 SM2b:h, 60 AFM3

1 GHARBAHG IV (B)-class CL: KONS Aabo; ammo 200 SM2b:h, 200 AFM3

1 LAHSTYN-class CL(S): KONS Respatan; ammo 120 SM2b:h, 80 AFM3

TG 57.4 (15th Claw of the Khan Isshikiraj'isloth, KON)

1 MANIHAI (B)-class CV: KONS Gygish (TG flag); ammo 576 fM3a, 576 fRb, 192 fL2, 184 fG, 96 fLs, 96 f?2, 48 fXr; 36 F5(G/2Li). 3 F5(G/fXr)

2 GHARBAHG IV (B)-class CL: KONS Zadath, KONS Hadath; ammo 200 SM2b:h, 200 AFM3

2 UMARI (A)-class DD: KONS Plasthyp, KONS Holthor; ammo 120 SM2b:h, 80 AFM3

1 LAHSTYN-class CL(S): KONS Hastopan; ammo 120 SM2b:h, 80 AFM3

Heeaqii Hive Fleet 3 (3rd Flightmaster Throt, HSF)

3 HIVE SHIP-class CVB: 1, 2, 3; ammo 328 fRa, 328 fM, 72 fL, 72 fG; 72 F1

6 DRONE-class CL(T): 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6

6 STINGER-class CL: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6; ammo 200 SMa

15 WASP-class FG: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15

System set-up: See K-45 system sheet.

Special Rules:

TG 57.4 enters from WP1 on turn 1. TG 57.3 enters from WP 2 1D6 + 3 interception turns later. Hive Fleet 3 is deployed in the area of the starless nexus, in a place of the player's choosing. The Heeaqii do know about warp points, and do know the locations of both warp points in the nexus, from their probes. The Heeaqii player does NOT know of the forces coming, so CANNOT be deployed closer than 3 system hexes from either WP.

Units that depart the system via either warp point are out of the battle, and may not return to AP-6. Heeaqii ships will not enter a warp point (strict orders) under any circumstance.

The Alliance player can pursue Heeaqii forces off the board, and additional mapsheets should be available to the players.

Heeaq players may only exit the system map from the _01xx _hex row.

Alliance ships can datalink with each other, whether TFN or KON.

Alliance non-CV XO racks contain 1 EDM3 and SM2:h. Alliance CVs have full loads of EDM3. Heeaqii XO racks contain SM.

All Alliance forces are Crack. All Heeaqii forces are Average.

Victory Conditions:

If both Alliance CV and both CL(S) are destroyed, then, regardless of Heeaqii losses, it is an overwhelming Heeaqii victory. If both CV are destroyed, but one or both CL(S) escape, and the Heeaqii lose less than 1/3 of their force, the Heeaqii win a tactical victory.

If the entire Heeaqii force is destroyed, then, regardless of Alliance losses, the Alliance wins a tactical victory. If the Heeaqii are wiped out, and one or both CL(S) escapes with intact scanner data, then the Alliance wind an overwhelming victory.

Any other result is a draw.

**Interlude:** The second engagement with the Heeaqii inaugurated something new in the annals of interstellar war - true deep-space combat. The use of warp points had led to a peculiar condition of war in that vessels might move hundreds of light-years in an instant to reach new star systems and engage the enemy, but Heeaq had no warp points. The only way to reach Heeaqii space was via deep space travel over a distance of two light-months. The ion drive had many advantages, including that of virtually instant acceleration and deceleration; but the maximum sustained speed for most warships was only 5 of light-speed. As a result, traveling two light-months took forty months of deep space flight, so that it could take Alliance forces at least three-and-a-half Terran years simply to reach the battlefield.

Not that it was that simple, for the Heeaqii made good use of their time and sent out long-range patrol and interdiction forces to cover the approaches to their home space. As the Alliance light forces probed ever outward in search of the mysterious aliens, they encountered their enemies in the depths of 'the big dark'. There were no friendly planets in range of life pods, and human, Orion, and Heeaqii alike died in deep space duels with lonely graves marked only by the wreckage of their ships.

Typical of such actions was the engagement by TG 57.5, commanded by Claw of the Khan Isshikiraj'isloth, survivor of the second Heeaqii ambush…

**Scenario 2: Lonely Graves **

**(Approach battle to Heeaq June 12, 2382)**

Grand Alliance, TF 57 (VADN Reichmann, TFN)

TG 57.5 (15th Claw of the Khan Isshikiraj'isloth, KON)

1 THARNIACH-class CVA: KONS Kiraji (flag); ammo 420 fRb, 360 fM3a, 120 fL2, 120 fG, 120 fLs, 60 f?2; 54 F5(G/2Li), 6 F5(G/fXr)

1 BORSOI (B)-class CV: TFNS Moondog; ammo 700 fRb, 346 fM3a, 108 fL2, 108 fLs, 41 f?2; 36 F5(G/2Li), 5 F5(G/fXr)

2 BULWARK (B)-class CA: TFNS Thunderer, TFNS Resolution; ammo 280 SM2b:h, 120 AFM3

3 GHARBHAG IV (B)-class CL: KONS Qarelt, KONS Sarelt, KONS Harelt; ammo 200 SM2b:h, 200 AFM3

3 UMARI (A)-class DD: KONS Hazum, KONS Borozod, KONS Bhakeem; ammo 120 SM2b:h, 80 AFM3

2 JOHNSTON (A)-class DD: TFNS Sampson, TFNS Kinkaid; ammo 140 SM2b:h, 60 AFM3

2 WAYFARER-class BC(FT): TFNS Merchant Prince, TFNS Merchant Venture; ammo: 200 SM2b:h

Heeaqii LRRP 02 (6th Flightmaster Thanquol)

3 HIVE SHIP (A)-class CVB: 4 (flag), 14, 15; ammo 328 fRa, 328 fM, 72 fL, 72 fG; 72 F1

6 DRONE-class CL(T): 8, 10, 13, 14, 15, 17

6 STINGER-class CL: 9, 13, 14, 15, 17, 21; ammo 200 SMa

9 KILLER BEE-class DD: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9; ammo 200 SMa

15 WASP-class FG: 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99

System set-up: The scenario takes place in deep space. No terrain at all. The scenario begins at strategic level.

Special Rules:

The Alliance player enters the map in whatever formation and facing he desires thru map edge 01xx. The Heeaqii player sets up anywhere on the map 'east' of hex row 02xx. Forces may be split up into as many separate formations as the players wish. The Heeaqii have the initiative until opposing forces enter the same strategic hex; initiative is determined normally thereafter. Alliance ships may only exit from the 01xx map edge unless in pursuit of Heeaqii forces. Heeaqii forces may only exit thru the opposite map edge.

Alliance forces are probing along the line of Heeaqii retreat. Heeaqii forces are seeking to slow or divert Alliance forces while Heeaq builds more and heavier ships. Heeaqii forces are also trying to destroy the Alliance forces' freighters. This will force them to return to Alliance space to resupply. Heeaqii forces MUST initiate combat before the Alliance forces reach the 'east' map edge.

Alliance XO racks carry all EDM3 for CVs and BC(FT), and 1 EDM3 + full SM2:h for all other ships. Heeaqii CVB have all EDM, the CL and DD have full loads of SM.

All Alliance forces are Crack, and all Heeaqii forces are Average.

TFN ships may datalink with KON ships and vice-versa without penalty.

Victory Conditions:

Both sides score ½ point for every non-shield hit on an enemy ship, plus bonus points for the complete destruction of a ship:

FG or DD: 3

CL: 5

CA: 8

BC(FT): 10

CV or HVA: 15

CVA: 24

The Heeaqii may win a victory by crippling the Alliance warships or destroying the freighters:

Tactical victory - Score 200 points against warships.

Decisive victory - Destroy one freighter and score 150+ points.

Overwhelming victory - Destroy both freighters and score 150+ points.

The Alliance player wins by preserving his force intact and either destroying or driving off the Heeaqii. But, if he inflicts enough damage on the Heeaqii, he may prevent the Heeaqii player from winning by forcing a draw.

Alliance victory: Destroy or drive off all Heeaqii ships.

Draw: The Alliance player must inflict 15 more damage on Heeaqii ships than he suffers.

Special Note:

Players should play this scenario out if playing the final scenario, since the survivors take part in it.

**Interlude:**

Claw of the Khan Isshikiraj'isloth was killed, along with most of his staff, in one of the many skirmishes his task group fought against the Heeaqii. His subordinate, CMDR Vincent Hadj, took command and continued the probing voyage until he located the Heeaq home system. He was unable to penetrate the outer defenses for a detailed examination of the system, but he dispatched a courier drone to the follow-up units of Task Force 57, confirming that Heeaq was, indeed, the source of the attacks.

Grand Alliance HQ had already come to that conclusion, and Hadj's drone only confirmed their assumptions. There had been considerable debate on whether TF 57 should be committed without waiting for more support, but the decision to attack was made on two grounds:

The make-up of the forces opposing Hadj seemed to indicate that the enemy was still in the process of tooling-up for full-scale war. That meant that a quick strike might take them out before they became a full-fledged menace.

The distance involved in the campaign was so great as to effectively remove the combatants from the fleet lists for the 7-8 years it took to get there and back. No one wanted to be responsible for sending a sizeable portion of the combined Fleets off the edge of the known Galaxy for THAT long of a time.

Accordingly, VADM Augustino Reichmann had been dispatched only a month or so after Isshikiraj'isloth's units with the rest of TF 57. Now, he rendezvoused with Hadj, and the remnants of the task force moved in to the attack. The Heeaqii fleet was not fully prepared, but it moved out to engage the Alliance forces around the planet Gidaria/Heeaq VII - an ice planet of no particular value, except for a small, domed mining colony and a heavy ground base the Alliance didn't know existed.

**End of a Long Distance Run**

**(Battle of Heeaq, August 23, 2383)**

Grand Alliance, TF 57 (VADM Augustino Reichmann, TFN)

TG 57.1 (VADM Reichmann, TFN)

1 THOR (A)-class CVA: TFNS Atlas (TF flag); ammo 384 fRb, 384 fM3a, 72 fL2, 108 fLs, 72 fG, 36 f?2; 36 F5(G/2Li)

1 GUERRIERE ©-class BC(C): TFNS Guisarme; ammo 40 AFM3, 15 EDM3, 25 CAM2b:s2, 20 CMb:s2p1:h, 220 SM2b:h

2 KWEENAMAK (C)-class BC: KONS Parzh, KONS Hizul; ammo 50 LWH, 32 AFM3, 118 SM2b:h

2 SHOKAKU (A)-class CVL: TFNS Tisiphone, TFNS Gorgon; ammo 288 fM3a, 288 fRb, 96 fL2, 92 fG, 48 fLs, 48 f?2, 24 fXr; 24 F5(G/2Li)

2 GHARBAHG (B)-class CL: KONS Quadlo, KONS Xaclur; ammo 200 SM2b:h, 200 AFM3

2 HUN (B)-class CL(S): TFNS Spy, TFNS Questor; ammo 150 SM2b:h, 50 AFM3

3 LAHSTYN-class CL(S): KONS Clistun, KONS Yolnef, KONS Motzur; ammo 120 SM2b:h, 80 AFM3

3 JOHNSTON (A)-class DD: TFNS Alexander, TFNS Gordon, TFNS Alzheimer; ammo: 140 SM2b:h, 60 AFM3

4 UMARI (A)-class DD: KONS Ostun, KONS Quurohok, KONS Maharan, KONS Querhomaz; ammo 120 SM2b:h, 80 AFM3

TG 57.5 (CMDR Vincent Hadj, TFN)

TG 57.5 contains all survivors of Scenario 2, minus the 2 Wayfarer BC/FT. Repairs have been made to all damaged internal systems, and shields have regenerated, but no armor could be repaired. These repairs are NOT considered Emergency Repairs. The Alliance player designates a flagship for CMDR Hadj before the scenario begins.

Heeaq Defense Forces

Gidaria Defenses

1 GIDARIA-class PDC: Alpha; ammo: 200 CMa

Defense Force Prime (1st Flightmaster Sknich)

3 HIVE SHIP (A)-class CVB: 06 (flag), 12, 13; ammo 328 fRa, 328 fM, 72 fL, 72 fG; 72 F1

6 DRONE-class CL(T): 13, 16, 18, 35, 37, 40

6 STINGER-class CL: 21, 23, 26, 28, 30, 32; ammo: 200 SMa

6 KILLER BEE-class DD: 12, 14, 15, 16, 18, 23; ammo 200 SMa

30 APIS-class ES: 01 to 30; ammo 100 GMa

Heeaqii LRRP 02 (6th Flightmaster Thanquol)

Survivors from Scenario 2 are members of this force, and have been fully repaired. The Heeaqii player selects a flagship for Thanquol.

System Setup:

Use a Tactical Scale map. The planet Gidaria is in the center of the map. The moon with the PDC on it is heading 3 and 2 tH from the planet. The PDC has a firing arc of 1/2/3.

Special Rules:

Alliance forces enter the map in the upper-left corner of the map, from hex 0110 around to hex 1001. Order and hexes of entry and facing are plotted in writing before the Heeaqii are set-up.

Heeaqii mobile units are set-up anywhere on the map within the strategic 'boundry' (within 29 hexes of Gidaria). after the Alliance player plots his entry points but before the Alliance player places any counters on the map.

Alliance CVs have full loads of EDM3 on their XO racks. All Alliance BCs have full loads of SBM:s2:h on their racks. All other Alliance ships have 1 EDM3 and full loads of SM2:h. Heeaqii CVB have full loads of EDM, all other Heeaqii ships have full loads of SM.

All Alliance ships are Crack. All Heeaqii ships are Average.

Victory Conditions:

The Alliance wins if they destroy the ground base without losing more than ½ of their total force (by HS).

The Heeaqii wins if they can destroy more than ½ of the Alliance force (by HS) without losing the ground base.

Any other result is a draw. If players want, they can figure up VP based on Scenario 2's conditions, but internal damage on Alliance ships count double, due to the supply line.

**Final Interlude:**

The Alliance tech advantage proved too much for the Heeaqii in the end. Though at one point when the base opened fire it looked like it might go the other way.

The Alliance forces had been picking up Heeaqii survivors ever since the Heeaqii tried to ambush the combined fleets at K-45. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts, communications had proved difficult. It was clear Heeaqii had a language but the Alliance specialists just didn't seem to be able to communicate in anyway that seemed to make sense to the Heeaqii. Finally as the fleets met around Gidaria communications were achieved with the prisoners.

The Alliance commanders were amazed to find that the Heeaqii had attacked out of fear of the 'merciless Terrans'. VADM Augustino Reichmann decided the best thing to do was to explain to the Heeaqii what they had seen and try and put a stop to what was in essence a foolish war. However there was a problem.

The missing link in communicating with the Heeaqii turned out to be pheromones. As well as the sounds in their language, the Heeaqii also release pheromones which add meaning and punctuation. Without the pheromones the sound are meaningless. Since no Alliance member could reproduce these without mechanical aid and since the Alliance had no way to transmit them over a radio link, this left the Alliance with a major problem.

Thankfully a solution was available. The POWs had seen the Alliance members at first hand and had seen they weren't the monsters they'd thought they originally were. They seemed willing to attempt to sort out an end to the war on the Alliance's behalf. A shuttle was used to transport a number of POWs down to the moon's domed mining colony. At first the governor didn't believe the POWs, but eventually they persuaded him that what they said was true.

In the end the Heeaqii agreed to trade with the Alliance and to pay compensation to the families of the crew killed on the Alliance side. It became the Alliances first ever long range trade arrangement.

**SYSTEM DATA FORMS**

**SYSTEM ID #:0200DATE SYSTEM GENERATED:01012205**

**SYSTEM NAME:K-45EMPIRE: Terran Federation**

**COMPONENT A PRIMARY TYPE: STARLESS NEXUS**

**NO PLANETS**

WPWPWPRadianDistanceDestination

#TypeCapacity #System

1150000 LMTerran Federation

2150012324 LMTerran Federation

3102009312 LMTerran Federation


End file.
